


Maddon's Rule

by SweetJulieFace



Series: Locker Rooms [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Of course it couldn't be kept a secret for long...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this as a short and sweet sequel to Locker Room Rendezvous (an Explicit rated story if you're allowed to read it... who am I kidding, I was reading smut at 13, but if you shouldn't be reading it, I can't tell you to read it, so... yeah lol) and I hope it's enjoyable even in it's less-smuttiness :).

Anthony Rizzo and Kris Bryant laughed as they walked towards Joe Maddon’s office. They had played a pretty damn good game that night and it was late, but Maddon asked them to stay and come by really quick before they went to their homes. They wondered what funny commentary he would have about the game as it had been a doozie. Bryant rapped his knuckles on the door frame and Joe looked up at them from his desk.

 

“Come in in guys, shut the door, and have a seat.” Maddon looked serious. They did as they were asked to.

 

“What’s up? Is everything okay?” Rizzo asked, concerned.

 

“Well, I don’t know. You tell me.” Maddon held up an iPad to them that had CCV footage of the hallway by the locker rooms, paused on the two men embracing. Maddon unpaused the video and the vision of them walking down the hallway, stopping to kiss, removing each other’s shirts started to play, moving from one camera video to another camera as they walked along, headed to the locker room. 

 

Bryant’s eyes quickly flashed to the date and time on the screen which was a few days prior when he and Rizzo decided to take some personal time in the locker room while it was vacant. It hadn’t been, as Javier Baez and Addison Russell thought the same thing and they were already having some fun in the showers when the other two men walked in. The four of them ended up having fun as a foursome that they thought no one would find out about. However, they forgot about the security cameras.

 

Rizzo caught his breath. “I-I-I… Joe… um…” He looked at Bryant who sat silently, staring straight ahead towards Joe, bouncing his leg, eyes welling up with tears of sheer over-emotion, not knowing how to process this.

 

Joe paused it again and put down the iPad. “Guys, don’t worry about it. Security just got a bit of a show, but when they saw it was you, they messaged me quickly and I told them not to physically investigate the situation, but just to keep an eye out to make sure no fans try and get in.” He didn’t look mad, he wasn’t disgusted, he was just concerned. 

 

“Just tell me these things in the future okay? I am a main buffer for a lot of you guys with your extra affairs. Baez and Russell messaged me and said they were going to be there, so I told security to be lax, I guess that’s why they didn’t realize you were in there until you were close to the locker room, and with you being players and all, they decided to message me instead, which looks like it had been a good thing with how much you four were smiling when you all left later.” He grinned at the two who were still staring at him in amazement that they were not in trouble. 

 

Bryant and Rizzo shared quizzical glances with each other, still kind of holding their breaths, waiting for bad things to happen. “BREATH GUYS!” Joe laughed. “Everything is okay, or well, is everything okay? You didn’t answer yet.” The guys dragged in breaths and smiled. 

 

Bryant spoke up. “Yeah Joe, everything is actually really-REALLY good then.” He looked at Antony with a smile. “So we just need to message you and probably check in with security if we’re coming in?” Joe nodded. “Yep, those are the only rules I have. I don’t need to know details, just that you might want some clubhouse time.” He stood up and patted them on the backs. “Sorry if I worried you too badly, I just care for all of you guys, no matter what you do in your free time, and just want to make sure you’re safe and happy. If a fan happened to make it in with a camera, THEN you’d have something to worry about. I can also be a buffer for your girlfriends, wives, etc. in case they need to get ahold of you. I don’t mind being the fall guy, I just have to know about it. We’ll keep you safe, I promise, so if you need anything, just let me know.” Joe smiled a comforting grin.

 

“So are there more players than Baez and Russell bringing people here?” Rizzo asked. 

 

“I’m not at liberty to say, but if you find out on your own, then you just find out on your own. You might be surprised.” Maddon says, adding some goodbyes to his guys, and Anthony and Kris step out of his office and take a big breath.

 

“I thought we were in so deep.” Bryant said as they walked down the hallway.

 

Rizzo giggled, “I want you in deep…” and Bryant punched him lightly in the shoulder with a goofy mocking giggle before taking Rizzo by the biceps and kissing him. They kissed briefly before Bryant pulled away, looking for a camera. One was pointed right at them, so they waved.

 

“Good night guys, drive safe!” Came a voice over the complex intercom. The guys laughed and headed to their cars.


End file.
